Hitherto, the constant mesh type shifting mechanism has been employed for forward stage shifting, and the sliding selective type shifting mechanism has been employed for reverse stage shifting in the conventional automobile transmission.
In said conventional transmission, the. stroke measurement in forward stage shifting is comparatively small, while the stroke measurement in reverse stage shifting is relatively large. Accordingly, for a shifting mechanism of the transmission to increase the stroke measurement in reverse stage shifting, in comparison to that in the forward stage shifting, the first and second lever parts projecting parallel to the shift shaft side, are equipped on the shift and select levers, the length of either the first lever part or the second lever part being set to be greater, so as to use said lever part exclusively for changing to the reverse stage (see Tokkai Hei 11-287324, pages 3 to 6, FIG. 1).
In said conventional structure, however, either the first lever part or the second lever part of the shift and select lever should be long, making downsizing of the transmission difficult.
To solve said problem, it has been considered that the lengths of both lever parts are set to be substantially the same, with the inversion lever mechanism being equipped in the shift and select levers, to increase the stroke measurement in reverse stage shifting compared to that in forward stage shifting. Nevertheless, in said concept, there is a problem in that the structure becomes complicated.